yumes_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kanei
"I don't talk, because usually I don't ''need to talk...unlike your sister."-Kanei Ahelo'' Past Kanei Ahelo's history is mostly unknown, but it is known that he was born on Chrystophsis and sometime moved to Earth at a young age. Prior to Series He and Tabitha were friends who both worked at a music center through college. It is believed he was going to ask her out the day of the Akishiro Bomb Blast, but he was nearly killed. He broke several ribs and had severe internal damage. Yumeí would later mention Kanei to be a slightly jumpy person. He, like Yumeí Kazami , refused to believe Tabitha was dead, and was constantly searching for any sign of her. During Battle Brawlers Season Kanei was going to pick up Tabitha for a date they had planned several weeks before about two days after the cards fell from the sky. He at first did not believe it was something supernatural, but a practical joke. When he reached the Kazami dojo, however, and found that Tabitha hadn't been home for two days, he became suspicious. A week after Tabitha's disappearance, he was positive the cards had something to do with Tabitha's vanishment. He became more or less of an investigator, constantly trying to find some clue of what happened. While searching, he found his first card, and partner, Haos Pyrulite. Pyrulite offered to help him search. Kanei was one of the first to stumble across Dr. Michael's lab in Russia when he was tracing the appearance of the cards. He was saved from being corrupted by negative energy thanks to Pyrulite, who adamantly refused to enter a place that "just feels so completely wrong." He trailed after the brawlers, which soon came to the attention of Masquerade and the his henchmen (Klaus, Chan Lee, Komba, Billy, and Julio). Masquerade never confronted Kanei himself. Kanei, however, found himself being trailed by five figures almost everywhere, and in a temporary loss of patience he challenged Julio in his first battle. Kanei won, but he nearly lost Pyrulite in the battle. Julio had not even brought out his most powerful bakugan. Horrified, he promised he would never battle unless it was absolutely necessary. He would continue to trail the brawler for another two weeks, before trying to find Wavern. He would find Wavern after her chat with Joe. She told him she did not know of Tabitha's whereabouts, however he should not give up. She told him he was killing himself through distress, and that he should go home and try to live a normal life. She also prophesised that Tabitha would return, but not now. Kanei took Wavern's advice and tried to live peacefully for the remainder of the series. Kanei saw off Pyrulite when she returned to New Vestroia. New Vestroia During Arc 1, Kanei is mostly out of the spotlight, simply living his life as Wavern said to. During a brief glimpse of Kanei in the stories, he has a backtrack to when he asked Tabitha to the dance. She had teased him about asking her at the last second. She flashes him one of her customary grins and agrees to go. Coming back to the present, Kanei says out loud he never got to dance since the accident. He clutches his side, suggesting his wounds from the incident haven't completely gone away. Arc 2 Kanei gets the shock of his life when Tabitha comes back from New Vestroia. At first, he is scared that she doesn't like him anymore, but is pleasantly surprised when she hugs him and says she missed him a lot. Category:Characters Category:Fan-Made